BECAUSE of YOU
by MingMin
Summary: Kau memang manis/Mengakui sesuatu? Apa maksudmu?/Saat dua minggu lalu dan untuk saat setelah dua minggu lalu./ HAEHYUK/oneshoot/ YAOI


**Author : ****MingMin**

**Cast:**** Lee Donghae (Donghae SuJu) & Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk SuJu),**

**Rate****: T**

**Genre****: Romance**

**Warning****: HaeHyuk Couple, ****Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO**

**BECAUSE of YOU**

* * *

Hujan yang kala itu mengguyur kota Seoul,membuat sesosok namja manis harus berlindung dibawah atap halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Namja yang bername tag Lee Hyukjae itu mendengus sebal sambil merapatkan blazer sekolah yang melekat pada tubuh kurusnya .

"Aku benci hujan", bisiknya entah pada siapa sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang setengah basah karena kehujanan .

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berlari menuju ke arah halte tempat Lee Hyukjae berpijak. Setelah namja itu sampai di halte dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Hyukjae , namja itu tersenyum ke arah Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang melihat senyuman namja tampan disampingnya sontak menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang . Dan bisa dipastikan wajah manis itu berubah menjadi merah. Hyukjae merasa pernah melihat wajah namja ini sebelumnya, namun Hyukjae tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Karena detak jantungnya kini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya namja itu lembut sambil memandangi wajah manis dihadapannya.

"Eh, a..aniyo." sahut Hyukjae gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Aku Lee Donghae, kau?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

" Lee Hyukjae," jawab hyukjae sembari menjabat tangan lawannya dan memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

Donghae tertegun dengan senyuman namja didepannya. "Kau memang manis", gumamnya.  
"Mwo? Ada yang kau bicarakan Donghae-ssi?", sahut hyukjae yang mendengar gumaman tidak jelas milik Donghae.

"Ah tidak, lupakan. Ehm, lebih baik jangan menggunakan embel-embel ssi, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau bisa memanggilku Hae kalau kau mau." Jawab Donghae dan kembali memperlihatkan senyum charmingnya.

"Um,ne. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk kalau begitu."

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae tertegun mendengar nama panggilan yang di berikan Donghae, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu,keheningan melanda kedua insan itu. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berada di halte tersebut, namun hujan tak kunjung reda. Bahkan bus pun tak ada satupun yang lewat. Dinginnya suasana saat itu membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Ia terlalu ceroboh karena tidak membawa jaket hari itu. Padahal ia tau bahwa saat itu musim hujan dan hawa akan sangat dingin. Donghae yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan namja disampingnya itupun menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae bergetar menahan dingin.

Donghae yang saat itu sedang memakai jaket, langsung saja melepas jaketnya dan dipakaikan ke tubuh Hyukjae yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Eh, Hae?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hae, aku bukan namja yang lemah. Cuaca seperti tak akan membuatku sakit." Jawab hyuk yang mencoba melepaskan jaket milik Donghae.

"Jangan berbohong Hyuk, aku tau kau tidak tahan dingin. Lihat saja tubuhmu sudah menggigil seperti itu." Donghae mencegah hyukjae melepas jaketnya dengan memegang kedua bahu Hyukjae.

Tanpa mereka sadari, gerakan refleks Donghae membuat posisi mereka berhadapan dan semakin dekat. Sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Lama mereka larut dalam tatapan mata yang seakan menghipnotis itu. Tiba- tiba Hyukjae sadar dan langsung memutus kontak mata di antara mereka. Dua namja tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain dengan wajah yang merona. Suasana yang sunyi membuat mereka menjadi canggung. Setelah beberapa saat, dengan penuh keberanian hyukjae memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Maaf…."

"Ani,kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu ,se..seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku….aku ingin mengakui sesuatu."

" Mengakui sesuatu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Aku tau ini terdengar aneh karena kita sama-sama namja dan kita belum sepenuhnya saling mengenal. Tapi aku tidak bisa seterusnya berdiam diri dan mengagumimu dari jauh." Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Se..sejak kapan kau.."  
"Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu disini".

_#Flasback#_

_ Hyukjae duduk di salah satu bangku halte sambil mendengarkan music di I-phone kesayangannya. Hujan yang turun hari itu tidak terlalu deras, namun sukses membuat Hyukjae harus rela menunggu bus yang akan dinaikinya untuk pulang ke rumahnya._

_ Sebenarnya jarak rumah Hyukjae ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya membutuhkan 20 menit jika berjalan kaki. Namun, ia tak mau ambil resiko untuk pulang dengan baju yang basah. Karena ia tidak mau menyiksa tubuhnya yang rentan terkena penyakit itu._

_ Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, bus yang akan ditumpanginya datang. Dengan langkah santai ia memasuki pintu belakang bus. Pada saat pintu bus hampir menutup dan bus mulai berjalan perlahan, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang berlari mengejar bus yang sama dengan Hyukjae. _

_ "Heiii, hentikan busnya! Aku juga mau menaikinya!" teriak namja itu sambil berupaya mencapai bus.  
" Ahjussi, tolong hentikan busnya! Ada penumpang yang tertinggal!", seru Hyukjae kepada sopir bus tersebut. Namun sayangnya tak ada tanggapan dari sang sopir.  
"Aish, kenapa penumpang sebanyak ini tidak ada satupun yang memperdulikanku? Aigo,kalau begini tidak ada cara lain." Gerutu Hyukjae sambil menahan pintu bus yang hampir menutup setengah.  
"Hei, kau! Ayo pegang tanganku!", seru Hyukjae kepada namja itu.  
"Aku sedang berusaha! Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh sopir menghentikan busnya sebentar!" namja tersebut kini mencoba mengulurkan tangannya sambil berlari lebih cepat untuk meraih lengan namja manis di depannya.  
" Sudahlah, begini lebih cepat dan lebih baik! Lagipula jika aku mengulur waktu untuk berjalan ke arah sopir, kau akan semakin tertinggal jauh! Ayolah sedikit lagi!"  
"Ah, dapat!", kini kedua lengan namja itu saling bertautan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hyukjae menarik namja yang notabene bertubuh lebih besar dari dirinya.  
"Hosh…hosh..hosh…, goma..wo..nneh", ucap namja itu sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya.  
"Kau bodoh, bisa-bisanya sampai tertinggal oleh bus. Apa kau tidak membaca jadwal kedatangan bus yang terpasang di tiap halte?!"  
Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Hyukjae pergi begitu saja menuju tempat duduk yang ada di barisan tengah dan meninggalkan namja yang kini tengah tercengang.  
"Apa ini, ada apa denganku? Kau gila Donghae! Demi Tuhan, dia namja!" ujar Donghae lirih sambil mengacak-acak rambut basahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh para penumpang lainnya. Entah efek dari berlari tadi atau apa, Donghae kini terpukau oleh wajah manis namja yang baru saja ditemuinya dengan kondisi yang tidak elit(?) itu. Padahal ia jelas-jelas mendengar bahwa barusan namja penolongnya itu mengumpatnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Donghae menduduki satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa. Sesekali ia melirik kearah tempat duduk Hyukjae yang berjarak agak jauh dari tempat duduknya._

"_Kau tau Hae, mungkin kau memang gila karena namja itu." Donghae kini tersenyum tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang telah memikat hatinya._

_#flashback end#_

Hyukjae terdiam seolah menerawang ke kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Saat ia menolong namja tampan tapi bodoh yang hampir membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama 3 hari karena selalu terbayang oleh wajah tampannya.  
'Aigo! Kenapa kau bisa melupakannya dan tidak menyadari wajah itu! Hyukjae kau ternyata lebih bodoh dari namja ini.' Rutuk Hyukjae dalam hati.  
"Ehm, mianhae Hyukk. Aku memang aneh dan tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Namun sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku selalu mengamatimu dari jauh, saat kau pulang sekolah aku selalu mengikutimu. Aku tau jalan menuju rumahmu, aku tau tempat yang kau singgahi sebelum kau sampai di rumah, aku tau.."

" Tung..tunggu, kau tau rumahku?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya.  
"N...nne..", sahut Donghae ragu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya(lagi).  
Oke, saat ini entah mengapa Hyukjae sadar bahwa ia merasa seperti seorang buronan yang selalu dikawal saat ia pulang sekolah selama dua minggu ini.  
" Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Donghae lirih.  
"Aku…", Hyukjae bingung. Harusnya ia marah, harusnya ia kesal, harusnya ia tidak terima saat ada orang asing dengan seenaknya selalu mengikutinya dan telah mengetahui privasinya (rumahnya). Namun yang Hyukjae rasakan kini berbeda 1800, entahlah tapi ia merasa aman, nyaman dan terlindungi setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang dengan secara tidak langsung mengantarkannya pulang setiap hari selama dua minggu ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."sahut Hyukjae dan menunjukkan gummy smilenya.  
Donghae mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Hyukjae intens. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa senang, sangat senang malah. Tanpa donghae sadari, Dongae tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, saranghae."

Hyukjae tercekat, ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia memang terpesona dengan namja tampan di depannya. Namun, ia dan Donghae belum sepenuhnya saling mengenal. Hyukjae masih terlalu ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Mianhae Hae, tapi kita.."  
"Aku tau Hyukk, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya. Karena dengan hanya mengatakan hal itu saja bisa membuatku bahagia. Gomawo ne." Senyuman Donghae tidak luntur sejak tadi. Entahlah, Dongahe kini merasa senang sekaligus lega. Hal yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, terkatakan sudah.

"Gomawo? Untuk apa?" Hyukjae mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Saat dua minggu lalu dan untuk saat setelah dua minggu lalu." Sahut Donghae ambigu.

"A..apa?" oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya Hyukjae memukul kepala namja tampan disampingnya. Bisakah Donghae tidak bercanda sekarang ini ! Hyukjae tau kapasitas otaknya pas-pasan . Namun, orang pandai pun akan ikut kebingungan setelah mendengar perkataan Donghae barusan.

" Setelah kejadian itu, kau selalu menghantuiku hyuk. Kau selau membayangiku, wajahmu selalu berputar-putar di kepalaku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Ujar Donghae sambil memasang espresi sebal, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya kembali mengembang.  
"Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat aku terbayang olehmu. Dan sialnya hampir setiap waktu bayanganmu datang lalu memenuhi seluruh memori otakku. Hyukk, kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

Sekarang ganti Hyukjae yang tercengang dengan apa yang Donghae katakan barusan. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang dialaminya, sama persis dengan apa yang dialami Donghae. Setelah hari itu, Hyukk memang selalu teringat akan Donghae. Namun ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dan melupakan Donghae, karena Hyukjae tidak mau berharap lebih kepada orang yang baru saja ia temui. Dan setelah ia bisa melupakan Donghae, tiba-tiba tanpa seijinnya Donghae masuk kembali kedalam hidupnya dan membuat pikiran juga hatinya semakin kacau. Ah, kini Hyukjae tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Donghae pun terdiam. Hyukjae pun juga terdiam. Kedua namja itu seakan terlalu larut kedalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sehingga tanpa mereka sadari bus yang telah lama Hyukjae tunggu tiba-tiba datang dan berhenti perlahan tepat di hadapan dua namja itu. Tanpa berkata apapun kepada Donghae, Hyukjae menaiki pintu belakang bus. Ia tersenyum saat teringat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu saat ia dipertemukan dengan Donghae di pintu belakang bus. Namun saat Hyukjae telah berhasil menapakkan kedua kakinya di dalam bus, ia merasa lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang dari arah belakang.

Hyukjae yang kaget segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan ia mendapati Donghae yang sedang memegang lengannya sambil menatapnya. Ya, seperti _de javu, _kejadian saat Donghae berusaha memegang tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam bus lewat pintu belakang kini terulang kembali.

"Bisakah, suatu saat aku mendapatkan hatimu?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

Hyukjae terdiam, namun tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Tergantung seberapa keras usahamu untuk mendapatkan hatiku."

"Lalu..,apakah besok aku boleh mengikutimu lagi saat pulang sekolah?"

"Tidak!"  
Donghae tersentak, ia kaget mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Apakah kebiasaan barunya kini terlalu mengganggu Hyukjae?

"Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku lagi. Tapi, kau harus mengantarku pulang dengan cara yang wajar. Aku akan menunggumu di halte bus ini saat pulang sekolah. Dan jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap Hyukjae sembari menarik tangannya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam bus untuk duduk di salah satu bangku.

Donghae tersenyum begitu lebar saat mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Ia bahagia, ia amat sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar Hyukjae telah masuk ke dalam bus dan bus mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Hyukkie, aku akan datang! Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama disini besok! Gomawo Hyukkie, saranghae!," Donghae berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah bus yang kini sudah jauh di depan sana serta tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah karena air hujan. Dan tentu saja Hyukjae tidak mendengar teriakan Donghae,karena bus sudah melaju semakin jauh.

Namja manis itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk belakang paling ujung sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela. Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau jaket yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah jaket milik Donghae. Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. Sepertinya Lee Donghae tidak membutuhkan usaha keras untuk mendapatkan hati Hyukjae. Karena Hyukjae sadari atau tidak, Donghae sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

FIN

**#MingMin's Notes#**

** Annyeong, MingMin is back! Sesuai permintaan para readers, kali ini kami muncul dengan membawa sebuah fanfict yang lebih panjang dari fanfict kami sebelumnya. Mian, fanfict kami memang belum sempurna dan belum memenuhi keinginan para readers. So, seperti biasa kami meminta review dari para readers yang mau menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfict abal ini. Oke, see u in next fanfict. Gomawo ^_^**


End file.
